Clow and the Guardians
by babybattlefaerie
Summary: about clow and the guardians and how they all lived with eatch other, is a funny but sweet story :) Im sorry for the delay :(
1. Begginins of relations

A/N: This story is about clow and the guardians and what the guardians' lives were like with clow reed. My story starts off when cereberus and spinnel had already been created and clow has just finished making yue and naruku.   
___________________________________________________________  
  
~Clow~  
  
I concentrated on the glowing light infront of me, making sure that the two moon beings had everything they needed to live in this world. As the glowing light dimmed, two little figures appeared holding eatch other as they caught their first few glimpses of the world.  
  
I smiled and winked to both of my sun guardians to signal that everything was ok and that my experiment had gone well.  
  
One of the figures suddenly crawled back against the wall, it was frightned and didn't understand what was going on and started to sob into its hands. Cereberus went to comfort it, looking back to check if that was ok. I nodded my head, my attention drew towards the other human being I had created. It was holding its hand towards Spinnel cautiously. Spinnel growled playfully and the child suddenly drew back quickly, it was glaring at Spinnel and in a sudden outburst of rage ran towards Spinnel and trod and his paw.  
  
I looked at him, telling him with my eyes, I did not want him to retaliate, so Spinnel just stood up and turned around instead. The pink haired creature crawled back forwards and grabbed hold of Spinnels tail, yanking it with full force. Spinnel yelped and pleaded with me to do something.  
  
I walked over towards the pink haired child and wondered wether this one was the girl or the boy. I know that I had ment to have given the boy a fighting, open-mided, tough personality, and the girl a loyal, thoughtful but shy personality. But then I remembered that the girl was ment to have pink hair and the boy silver. A quick glance at the child's genitals told me that this was the girl.  
  
I looked between the two human children I had created and realised I must have gotten their personalities partly mixed up. Damm that blaste sneeze, I knew it had messed something up.  
  
"Clow..." came Cereberus's concerned voice.  
  
"Nani?" I asked the lion sun guardian.  
  
"It's shivering" Cereberus said, obviously concerned for the poor little fellow.  
  
"It..." I informed Cereberus,"is a boy!"  
  
Cereberus glanced down and stuttered,"Oh, its so small..."  
  
"Cereberus!" I said shocked that he would say sutch a thing.  
  
"Well it is!"  
  
"Enough! Cereberus, seeing as you have a somewhat liking to this child, you may look after him and name him" I said to the lion.  
  
"Erm..." Cereberus was obviously pondering on a name for the little boy moon guardian. A sudden look of happiness came over the lion's face,"Yue!" he said.  
  
"Moon?" Cereberus nodded,"Oh well is that is what you wish to name him, Yue it is!" I said clapping my hands together and making some clothes appear on both of the children.  
  
"Now Spinnel!" I said as I walked over to him,"I know you may not like this...this girl, but I am making you in charge of taking care of this child until she has learnt all she needs to about magic!"  
  
"BUT MASTER!" Spinnel groaned.  
  
"Spinnel you will..."  
  
"SUPPI!" the little girl said to me.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"'Is name is SUPPI!" the girl demanded.  
  
I grinned at the girl and had to agree Suppi was a nice name,"You can call him that if you wish!" I told her. Her face lit up and she began to skip over to the pantha who was now trying to hide his face under his paws.  
  
"You name her!" I told him.  
  
"Naruk!" he said.  
  
"Naruku!" the girl demanded.  
  
"Fine then Naruku" we both said.  
  
"Spin...Suppi, go take the girl to her room and stay there the night with her" I said. Spinnel got up and trodded towards the door with Naruku riding him like a horse.  
  
My attention turned back to Yue, he was shaking but when I reached out to him with my magic he wasn't cold.  
  
"Whats wrong?" I asked him.  
  
Yue looked up at me and I saw in his eyes a mixture of fellings, he was confused and didn't know what the emotions' ment, that was why he was shaking. I lent forward and picked Yue up in my arms and whispered to him,"don't worry!"  
  
Yue instantly stopped shaking and ran over to Cereberus, hugging his soft warm fur.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
Awwwwww so sweet! Must write more tho. If I get 5 reviews I will write another chapter, how bout that!  
  
I don't know that mutch japaneese so excuse me for not using it that mutch.(We british are too lazy) oh well for anyone who want to read the second chapter, review my work!  
  
~Amy~ ~babybattlefaerie~ 


	2. puberty Oo'

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait, i forgot i had this account on FF.net and and so i am going to continue my stories...Also my other account is snowykittenz. Right...back to story writing.  
  
p.s: this is 6 years after the first chapter took place..seing as the guardians were all 6-ish when they were created they are now 12  
___________________________________________________________  
~Suppi~  
As I walked past Nruku's door I could sense her crying.  
  
"Naruku whats wrong?" I said as I trotted upto her gracefully and put my head in her lap. Then I smelt it, blood. "Clow!" I shouted,"Naruku's bleeding badly!"  
  
~Clow~  
'What was it now?' I thought as I fumbled to get out of bed.  
  
"Clow...Narukus dying!" shouted Spinnel from wherever he was in the mantion.  
  
That got my attention,"What?" I shouted as I did a quick physical check on Naruku.  
  
She seemed Ok, her energy levels were normal, but she was crying.  
  
'Oh no something bad must have happened.' I sighed as I ran as fast as I could to find that blasted pair of mischevious guardians.  
  
When I arrived there was Naruku sitting crying on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Whats wrong You two?" I asked as I glanced over Naruku, she was trembling from shock. As I came closer I noticed the puddle of blood in between her legs,"Ah!" I said,"Have a tampon!"  
  
~Spinnel~  
Clow held out a small cotten object which was cylender like in shape and had a piece of thred tied to one end. It reminded me of a mouse so I pounced on it instantly.  
  
Clow chuckled when he saw me and then turned to go out of the room when he sensed Yue and Cereberus in the kitchen fighting.  
  
"What do I do with this?" I asked.  
  
"Read book k-5662 in the human anatomy section and find out yourself!" he said to me as he left the room in a hurry.  
  
~Cereberus~  
'Why does Yue have to be so strict, hes all, clow said this and Clow said that...im hungry I need...'  
  
"Food?" asked a voice from behind me.  
  
"Hai Clow, im starving!" I whined.  
  
Clow pointed at me,"People in Africa are starving." He said in a stern voice,"Remeber that or else I might have to ship you over there!" he snickered.  
  
"You wounldn't would you?" I asked concerned for my well being.  
  
"Maybe..." He replied with a grin on his face, he was lying, good. "Where is Yue?" he asked as he suddenly realised his male moon guardian wasn't here.  
  
"He ran off to the garden when he sensed you were coming...good riddens!" I said smiling, knowing that Yue had a crush on the master.  
  
"Cereberus, hold your tongue! You shouldn't make fun of your brother!" clow shouted at me as he made his way outside.  
  
I rolled my eyes,'when are they going to get together?' I though to myself.  
  
~Yue~  
I was trembling when i sensed clow coming near,'how could I tell him that I love him? Would he reject me?' I thought to myself as i rocked myself backwards and forwards.  
  
I knew Clow was looking up at me from the bottom of the trees, I couldn't bring myself to look down so i put up my emotional defences.  
  
"Yue..." Whispered Clow as he tried to get around my defences. He wouldn't suceed, he always ended up giving up and leaving me alone but this time he sat down and watched me intently.  
  
I couln't bear it, he was looking at me as if I had betrayed him somehow, I let him sense my feelings and looked at him coldly,'Are you happy now Clow?' I thought to myself bitterly.  
  
Clow looked at me, shocked for a second and then he got up and started climbing the tree. I watched him till he came to a branch my level and turned away, then I felt his lips pressed against mine,'Bah! he used mirror on me...' I though, realising his trick as I put my arms around him and kissed him back. I let him feel my emotions as we shared the kiss and then broke away blushing slightly. I jumped from my perch and ran as far away as I could,'Did I do that?' I thought as I ran deeper and deeper into the forests surrounding clows mantion.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
Yes I am evil...btw plz goto and sighnup. Thnx ^-^ also plz R&R syaonarra  
~Amy~ ~babybattlefaerie~ 


End file.
